


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bar Singer Yesung, Best Friends Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Donghae-centric, Dorks in Love, Firefighter Donghae, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Recovery, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric, house fire, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae





	Untitled

**5:45 PM**

"Think that you're going to be able to make it tonight?"

Jongwoon struggled to keep the phone to his ear as he leaned down to pick up the glass mess off the floor."I hope so."He finally reply.He hears Heechul audibly sigh on the other end."That's not an answer Jongwoon-ah."The older tells him.


End file.
